Double Trouble
by Yakall
Summary: Twins will always be difficult. It doesn't help when magic gets in the way. Bracken and Kendra's Twins might just be too much to handle. (Cover art done by the fabulous NaoSa :D)
1. Double trouble

Double trouble:

I don't own fablehaven.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bracken asked. He was currently away on a mission but his wife, Kendra had her ultra sound today.

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes"

"I don't understand."

"We're having twins."

Realizations struck Bracken.

"That's amazing!" He said. " I can't believe I had to go on this mission while you were pregnant." He had been gone for a couple of months now. "I will get home as soon as possible!" He promised.

He heard Kendra laugh over the phone.

"Well then I guess we get to use both names." She said.

(One week later)

Bracken rushed through the door of there little cottage that resides in Fablehaven.

He met his wife and gave her a big hug then twirled her around.

He had a big smile on his face as they walked to the couch.

"Kendra" Bracken said.

"Ya" she responded.

"Do you know why I was on that mission?"

"You still haven't told me."

"Well" He said while pulling something out of his pocket. "This, ring will grant you my same life span."

Kendra's eyes were wide as she put a hand to her mouth.

"That's why I couldn't come back to you."

Her eyes were glistening with tears and she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She said thank you over and over again.

His twins were all Bracken could think about lately.

Bracken was holding baby Lena and baby Luke in his arms. They both had Kendra's bright green eyes. Lena had little wisps of Brackens hair and Luke had none at all.

"Aren't they just perfect?" Kendra asked while smiling at them.

"Even more than that."

*The whole "yes" conversation was what my mom told my Dad when he couldn't be there. Since I'm also a twin (read bio). Me and my brother had lots and lots of little moments when we were babies and toddlers that are hilarious and will be making an appearance in these stories. Some will be ideas from myself or inspired by other people.*


	2. The babysitter

The babysitter:

I don't own fablehaven

"Don't you worry I'll take perfect care of them" Seth said. He was offered the task of babysitting and he agreed.

He had one twin in each arm as he ushered Kendra and Bracken put the door. "Alright guys we are going to have so much fun" He told them.

All day Seth fed them, played with them, and just had an amazing time. He was a sucker for babies.

He quickly went to the bathroom.

At his return he found two very messy twins with paint smeared all over them and the carpet.

He snatched away the paint and grabbed Luke and Lena. "You two" he said while looking at them. "Are in desperate need of a bath."

He walked to the bathroom and filled the tub half way. Once he was done cleaning them up he attempted to get rid of the paint in the carpet.

He tried some paint remover among other things. Finally he ended up just cutting off that part of it.

The rest of the day the twins had a nice long nap. Seth heard the door open and he went to greet Bracken and Kendra.

"How where they?" Kendra asked.

"Heheh uh good." Seth responded.

Kendra looked him straight in the eye and said "what did they do?"

"Follow me." He said dejectedly. He walked over to Where a slightly off flooring was.

"So I went to the bathroom and they kind of got into the paint."

"How on Earth did they manage that? It was on this table, with a closed lid." Bracken asked.

"They must have shook the table or something. So I cut it off. But it's barely noticeable!"

They went out of the room and into the living room to were the twins were starting to wake up.

"Did you have a fun time with uncle Seth?" Kendra asked the twins.

Lena made a joyful noise and Luke examined his foot.

*so for me and my twin we got into some fingernail polish and painted the carpet. It had to be cut off and you can still see where it is today, because carpet is expensive. And why fix what ain't broke, completely. Also guess what? I have a tumblr now. Im 0yakall cause someone took regular yakall. I will be posting some of my art (as well as Fablehaven fanart) so check that out.*


	3. Switch-a-roo

Switch-a-roo

I don't own fablehaven

The twins are like 4 in this.

As Christmas Day rolled around the Sorenson's were sitting around their fireplace opening gifts.

Kendra say closet to the fire with Luke right next to her and then Lena. Bracken closed off their little semi circle T the other end.

"Alright you to" Kendra said. "Mommy and Daddy got you some special gifts."

"Peasents!" Lena said excitedly while Luke said.

"Oooh wud is it?"

"We'll see for yourselves." Kendra said while handing them two little wrapped gifts.

The presents had shimmery snowman wrapping paper with a bright green bow adoring it.

They tore off the wrapping paper and was met with a box they could easily open.

Lena pulled out a little pony and Luke had a truck.

They shared the 'look' and swapped presents. They stood up and left to play with their new toys.

The two parents shared a confused look as Kendra shrugged and said. "Must be a twin thing"

Many days were played with the pony and truck, but only by the wrong owners. They would play with each other and battle back and forth.

"Dis truck is fa more midier Dan pony" Lena said while advancing the truck forward on its little wheels.

"No way! Under dog aways winsd" Luke responded.

They continued to follow each other around the room and screaming like the two little monsters they were.

*one Christmas or birthday, can't remember I got a my little pony thing (it was pinky pie? Cutie pie? Well what ever one it was) and my brother got a monster truck. We immediately switched because, Well you know. If you though that maybe they looked so similar that they were each other for the day then your wrong. Boy and Girl twins can't be identical! So many stupid conversations about that. Me and my brother look absolutely nothing a like never did. Watching people's reactions to knowing we are twins is so funny.*


	4. Demi-unicorns

Demi-unicorns

I don't own fablehaven or Percy Jackson

Twins are 7

Luke was sitting on the couch reading. He was reading Percy Jackson and was learning about Demi gods. He was very amused at all the things that were similar with his world.

A thought came to him. If his father was a unicorn and his mom was human did that make him a Demi unicorn?

He decided to ask Lena on what she thought about it.

He found her lounging around in her room.

"Hey lena"

"Hey"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"If Dads a unicorn and moms human does that make us Demi unicorns?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose it does"

"Dude we're so cool!"

They high fived and decided to tell their parents all about it.

Kendra was in the kitchen with Bracken making dinner. She saw her kids run up to her. They pulled on her shirt and she set the spoon on the side of the counter.

"Guess what?" Like said excitedly.

"We're Demi unicorns!" Lena said.

Bracken raised an eyebrow and said "why's that?"

"Well you're a unicorn." Luke said while pointing at Bracken.

"And your a human" Lena said while pointing at Kendra. "That makes us half unicorn or better yet Demi unicorns."

Kendra smiled at her twins and shooed them off so she could continue dinner.

Lena held a practice sword that was too big for her. She had Warren practicing with her. Warren was now in his late fifties but he still practice sparring with Lena.

He would never hurt her while practicing but they would have fun and taunt each other.

"I will defeat you!" Lena said triumphantly.

"What makes you say that." Warren asked.

"Because I'm a Demi unicorn." She then fake charged at Warrens right and tackled his leg.

He just stood there looking down. He gently lifted his leg and shakes it. Lena clutched to his leg not wanting to fall off.

After a couple minutes off Warren unsuccessfully trying to get her off he resigned while saying "ok fine your clearly the superior species."

She smirked and let go. Then walked off to go get a snack, being a warrior always did make her hungry.

*this one is definitely my imagination as my father is in fact not a unicorn. I place Warren at fifty because in the books he's like twenty. I imagine Kendra having the kids in like her thirties (my mom had me and my brother at 35) and they're seven so he's about fifty.*


End file.
